


There's a Niche in His Chest Where a Heart Would Fit Perfectly

by CactusFlowers



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Matt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega!foggy, Porn with Feelings, Safer Sex, Self-Lubrication, no one gets pregnant though, pregnancy mention, some vaguely intense self hatred happening here just fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusFlowers/pseuds/CactusFlowers
Summary: "18 is an important year. You graduate high school, start your life, and you have your presenting ceremony. Your next important year is when you find your mate.Matt was calm, level headed, helped others out and everyone had been sure he was going to be an omega.Foggy was loud, brash, kind of in your face and everyone had been sure he was going to be an Alpha.But thing's don't ever quite go as expected, especially when your new vision impaired dorm roomy walks in, takes a breath to say something and the next thing you know, you're both naked and he's pounding you into next week.bonus points: Alpha and omegas get roomed together based off some test that has a 98% success rate of it being your mateDouble bonus points: Foggy thought he would be in the 2%Triple bonus: For a while Foggy only thought they were paired because Matt was blind"Written for the kink meme on dreamwidth...to fill a prompt over a year old.





	There's a Niche in His Chest Where a Heart Would Fit Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was going through the Daredevil Kink Meme on dreamwidth, you know, as one does, and there was this prompt that's like a year old, right? Well, I mean, it was just vague enough that it sat with me and was like, "...yo...do something about it." So, I did. Oops.
> 
> Anyways, I finished this at almost 4 AM, so please forgive me. I feel like there are some tense shifts that are weird, I'm not 100% certain, my mind is a little foggy (hehehe). So yeah, this is unbeta'd, unedited basicallly, and is...fuck, whatever it is. 5,000+ words of drivel if you ask me.
> 
> Disclaimer: not my characters, not my rights--just wrasslin' someone else's gators for a minute.  
> Title comes from Richard Siken's poem, "Road Music".

At eighteen, everyone has a Presentation. You either present as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, the three genders of modern society. It had the potential to be a big thing depending on your culture and social status. Needless to say, it wasn't uncommon for Presentation parties to be thrown either in honor of a “favorable” presentation. Some people though, simply held the parties to have the revelation be a surprise. You'd find that the higher up in society you went, the more Presentation parties were only held in honor of those who were Alphas.

  
When Matthew Murdock was about to turn eighteen, everyone around him expected “the worst” for him. Presenting as an Omega would have been “worse than a death sentence” according to his student counselor. He didn't hold it against her, he knew the trouble he'd face if he was an omega, especially with his blindness. His own party was going to be scarce, a few fair weather friends and teachers would be present. He was glad that he wouldn't have to see the blue decorations they would inevitably set out in preparation for an omega reveal.

  
The day had come, and everyone, including Matt, had been utterly shocked when he'd presented as an Alpha. Though something deep inside him had always known, to a degree. At least, whenever anyone said he'd be an omega, he had played the nagging feeling of wrong off as a sign of him being a Beta. But now that his head was clear, and he was an Alpha, he could tell that he was playing that off, too. Blue had never been his color, anyway.

  
He'd gotten into Columbia, already had his life planned out and prepared, but when time came to take the entrance exam he'd found that an extra series of questions since he'd decided to live in the dorms. A sort of match-making process that the University found to be 98% accurate, and overall helped Alpha-Omega students from buckling under academic pressures and dropping out. He could have opted out, said he wanted to live with a Beta student, but put his pen to the paper and filled out the form anyway. The thrill of potentially meeting a mate— _his_ mate—was too much pass up.

  
It wasn't until after Matt had handed in his paperwork that the fear of actually meeting his mate settled in. On top of being an Alpha and having all of the senses that they had, he had his natural senses—the ones he'd developed after getting those chemicals splashed in his eyes. How could he explain that to someone? How could he explain anything about his own past? Who would accept him, an overly sensitive blind warrior, as an Alpha?

  
Matt reassured himself that they just because they had the potential to match him up with his mate, didn't guarantee that they would. There was always that chance that they wouldn't find anyone to match him. There was always the chance he'd never find his mate and be forced to do the one thing he'd always been warned against: letting anyone in.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt could hear the person in his room-to-be long before he could smell them, the whole floor was filled with scent blockers and other chemical scent neutralizers. The hazard of rooming a bunch of Alphas and Omegas in the same building. Everyone is sensitive to everyone else's smells, though Matt even more so. His roommate-to-be was listening to the radio, typing away on a laptop, their heart was beating not too fast, but an undercurrent of excitement kept it from being the calm, steady, heartbeat Matt could already tell they were trying to achieve. His own heart was trying to ratchet up out of nervousness, but he wouldn't let it, and instead breathed deeply, still unable to smell the person inside, before opening the door into his—their—room.

  
He knocked lightly before opening the door and stepping though, “Uh, excuse me, is this room 312?”

  
“Yeah, who ya looking for?” A deep voice answered, then continued while Matt began to slide his bag off of his shoulders, “Oh, uh, sorry.”

  
The scent of his roommate was finally beginning to hit Matt, and everything in him wanted nothing more than to run over to the man in front of him and bury his nose in the crook of his neck. He was an omega, he was _Matt's_ omega. Far from it to say that Matt Murdock couldn't be a believer, just that match making wasn't usually something he believed in.

  
“What for?” He tried for nonchalant, in his own ears it sounded strained.

  
His omega's heart rate seemed to slow a little, he was relaxing and Matt felt relief, “You're blind, right?”

  
Matt let out a shaky chuckle, “Uh, yeah, so they tell me.”

  
He started to take the duffel bag off of his shoulders, “I hope that won't be a problem.”

   
“Why would it?” Matt's heart jumped, relief and fulfillment flooding him with the knowledge that his omega accepted him unconditionally already. He put his bags down on the mattress across the room from his roommate.

  
“Oh! You're my roomie!” And something in the way he'd said it sent Matt's heart to the bottom of his stomach.

  
“Uh, Matt Murdock.” He outstretched a hand in the general direction of where his roommate's voice was coming from.

  
He heard the other man get up from his bed to meet him half way to shake his hand, “Foggy Nelson.”

  
There was a pause, a spike in Foggy's heart rate, his scent thickened and Matt's senses had proverbial whiplash from the sudden change, “Wait, Matt Murdock. Are you—you're not from Hell's Kitchen, are you?”

Matt smiled, laughed even, “Yeah, born and raised.”

  
“So am I!” Foggy's glee was palpable. Matt wanted to wrap himself up in it, he never wanted to experience another emotion from Foggy ever in his life—well, there were a few that came to mind, but the point was: if Foggy was ever anything short of this happy, Matt was doing something horribly wrong.

  
“Yeah, I heard about you when you were a kid, what you did, saving that guy crossing the street.” Foggy was radiating pride, and Matt couldn't help but stammer slightly in his response.

  
“Yeah, I-I just did what anyone would have.” Had it not been for all of Stick's training, and okay maybe his glasses helped, too, Foggy would have seen a red hot blush high on Matt's cheeks. Regardless of all of his training, and his glasses, Matt could still feel them burning.

  
“Bullshit. You are a hero.” And just like that Matt was putty in Foggy's hands. Praise had never been a thing many people had given to him freely. Pity, commendation, but praise was—not something he was used to, and coming from his omega, he was done for. Signed and sealed, soon he'd be writing Mr. Matt Nelson or Mr. Foggy Murdock on his binders like he was ten.

  
“I'm really not.” He knew that Foggy could smell him, and he could hear his heart beat and—not as well as Matt could, but—he hoped that Foggy knew what all of this meant to him. He hoped he could hear it in his voice.

  
“Come on! You got your peepers knocked out saving that old dude.” Foggy insisted, his heart rate speeding up a little.

  
“They didn't get knocked out.” Matt feared that he had sounded indignant when he said that, but Foggy didn't seem to think so.

  
“Good, 'cause that would be...a little freaky,” Foggy's heart evened out, but then he hastily added, “No offense.”

  
Matt let out a laugh on an exhale, “Please, none taken.”

  
He nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, stammering slightly as he spoke, “Uh, most people dance around me like I'm made of glass. I hate that.”

  
“Yeah, you're just a guy, right? A really, really good-looking guy.” Foggy confirmed, and Matt's heart was going a mile a minute. He couldn't say anything, he wasn't sure how to say anything. He wanted to blurt it all out, how Foggy was his mate, and he wanted to pin him to his mattress and knot him, claim him so that the whole school—no, the whole world, would know that Foggy was his and he was Foggy's. An errant thought about starting a family together also popped into Matt's head, but that was taking it a little far, even for him.

  
“Oh, um...”

  
Matt must have floundered too long because then Foggy was speaking again, “I mean, girls must love that, the whole...wounded, handsome duck, thing. Am I right?”

  
They both let out an uneasy laugh, but Matt was the one to speak, “Right. Yeah, it's been known to happen.” _Not for me, though._

  
Matt feels his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach again, and they dive into a conversation about being each others wingmen, and Matt realizes that Foggy doesn't want him as his Alpha. He does his best to cover up the heartbreak he's feeling, agreeing to get coffee with Foggy at a cafe on campus. Now both his senses and his emotions have whiplash, all because of Foggy Nelson.

 

* * *

 

 

The day Franklin Nelson turned eighteen was supposed to be the most exciting day of his life—well, one of the most exciting days of his life. Going to college, finding his mate, graduating college, passing the bar, having kids one day—those were all supposed to be the most exciting days of his life, too. But eighteen, this was supposed to be something big. His dad and his sister were up and down that the boisterous Nelson child was going to be an Alpha. They'd picked out the red decorations for his Presentation party and wouldn't let Foggy or anyone else change them to something more neutral.

  
And then they were there, the day he turned eighteen, and Foggy didn't present as an Alpha. He was an omega like his mom, and she didn’t even bat an eye before telling everyone that she had told them, and that this is what they got for not listening to her. Regardless, they'd all kissed him and wished him the best. His dad and his sister sheepishly apologized for assuming, and for not listening when Foggy said he didn't want the Alpha color theme for his party.

  
The next step was to take his college entrance exams. Part of the appeal of Columbia had been their Alpha-Omega pairing system, for people living in the dorms, if you filled out the form you had the potential of being matched with your mate. Not that that was Foggy's main, or even secondary, reason for going to Columbia. It was just something that interested him, though Foggy—no matter how happy he always seemed on the outside, was a cynic at heart, and didn't believe that a test could match him with his mate. Even if they did match him, it only had a 98% success rate, so with his luck Foggy would wind up in the 2%.

  
Still, he filled out the questionnaire portion of the exam if only for, you know, funsies. For the hell of it, he told himself. Really, what could possibly go wrong?

 

* * *

 

 

The first time he met Matt Murdock, everything went wrong.

  
Aside from Foggy being an insensitive jerk, he wanted nothing more than for Matt to throw him face down on the floor and fuck him until he couldn't walk, let alone think, straight. But he kept getting mixed signals from the guy, until he mentioned how good-looking Matt was, and the Alpha clammed up. When Foggy recovered by mentioning how girls must have liked that, and Matt agreed, he could only swallow what was left of his pride and promise to be Matt's wingman.

  
After getting coffee, he told Matt he had to run to the library—a forgotten textbook was an easy enough excuse and it wasn't like Alpha's hearing was so good they could pick up a lie. Really he just needed a minute away from his Alpha—no, not his Alpha, the Alpha he was living with.

  
He walked to library, like he said he was going to, but had no intention of actually going inside once he got there. Foggy laughed bitterly to himself as he thought about the events of the day. There were times when Foggy would fully admit to being a cynic, most times he would defend himself as being a realist, but deep down, under the layers of deflecting humor and easy smiles, he was an optimist who kept getting let down.

  
Of course, Matt wouldn't be interested in him. Foggy had gotten to see first hand the kind of women Matt attracts. The ridiculously hot kind, the kind that put Foggy to shame.

And that was when the worst thought to ever cross Franklin Percy Nelson's mind in his entire young life happened: they only paired Foggy with Matt because Matt was blind.

  
How could he have been so stupid as to think that Matt could have possibly been matched with Foggy? How could anyone as hot and perfect as Matt be the mate of someone who's so...so not? Foggy's heart broke all over again, and his self confidence plummeted, but goddamn if he was gonna let anyone else know it, so he slapped on a smile and headed back to his room.  
No one else ever needed to know that Foggy had once thought that Matt could have been his.

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks passed and they continued this game of not-quite, almost, and then pulling away completely. Matt was losing his fucking mind, mostly because for the most part he couldn't seem to get a read on Foggy anymore. He could hear his heartbeat, could tell when he was lying, could tell when he was drunk, but everything else—his scent in particular, Foggy somehow kept it secret from him. It was odd, because he didn't smell like scent blockers, or like another Alpha—God, just the thought of another Alpha putting their hands, their scent on Foggy made Matt's blood boil.

  
There was Beta woman that hung around Foggy, Marci, who always had a lilt in her voice when she talked to Matt and it felt like something that she knew and he didn't. It made him want to punch a hole through the wall any time she spoke to him.

  
It wasn't until they'd been living together for a month that Matt finally had enough. He decided to have it out with Foggy because—especially if he was going to be sleeping with Marci—he couldn't be roommates with Foggy anymore. So one night, Matt waited up for Foggy in their room after his last class instead of going to his Spanish study group.

  
“Oh, hey man.” Foggy sounded tired, but Matt didn't care. He was fired up, he was angry, he was feeling every bit of his Alpha pounding through him.

  
“We need to talk, Foggy.” Matt's teeth were damn near clenched as he spoke, but Foggy didn't argue.

  
“What's wrong, man?” Matt could smell fear, could smell Foggy's fear, and something else he couldn't place…

  
“I think we need new roommates.” Sometimes Matt couldn't be anything other than blunt, and he hated the way he said it, but he felt like he couldn't have said it any other way.

  
He could hear Foggy's heart rate spike, his fear deepened, panic—Foggy was panicking.

  
“What? Why? Did I—did I do something? Please...” Matt's heart squeezed at Foggy's please.

  
“I can't...I can't do this if you're—if you don't want me as your Alpha, I can't.” Matt tried to be firm, but his voice broke and he felt like every wall he'd been building was starting to crack and crumble.

  
Foggy's voice was so soft, that if it had been anyone but Matt, they may not have heard him say, “What?”

  
All it did was break Matt's heart even more, and fuel the rage inside him, “Look, we should just call it off right now if you're gonna pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.”

  
Foggy dropped his bag, Matt could tell which books had fallen just by their weight—case law, Punjabi, history—he had to have been in class all day, but Matt didn't care.

  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” Foggy insisted. Matt could hear the anger there alongside the panic, and felt a bitter twinge when he thought, good.

  
Matt shook his head, “You do know. You don't want me as your Alpha. You could have just...God, Foggy, you could have just asked for a different roommate if you hated me so much.”

  
“I don't hate you. Matt, I couldn't—I could never hate you, I don't...I don't understand.” Confusion. Panic. Hurt. Foggy was telling the truth.

  
“Is it...is it because I'm blind?” Matt couldn't hold back the tears or stop his voice from breaking as he asked the question he was hoping he wouldn't have to ask. The one he could have avoided if Foggy had just fessed up to hating him.

  
“Matt,” Foggy was crying now, the salt from his tears were heavy on Matt's tongue, “You didn't want me.”

  
His voice had been so soft Matt almost missed it, “What?”

  
“I backed off because you didn't want me. I wasn't supposed to be matched with you, Matty. You got the short end of a bad stick. They only put me with you because you're blind. I'm not—I'm not good enough for you, or anyone else for that matter. We're not mates, Matt, you just got shafted, that's all. I'm sorry.” Foggy was full on sobbing now, and realization hit Mat like a ton of bricks.

  
“Wait, wait. You—you think we're not mates?” Matt asked.

  
Foggy sniffled, “You didn't want me.”

  
Matt groaned, “Foggy, of _course_ I want you—how can you—God!”

  
“You never said anything, you never made a move, I can't—please, stop fucking with me.” Foggy was crying again, and it was breaking Matt's heart because he finally understood.

  
“I'm not—I'm not fucking with you, Foggy. I have, hey, I have wanted you from the moment I stepped foot in this room, and it's only gotten worse because I've fallen in love with you Foggy. Living with you, getting to know you—it breaks my heart because I thought that you didn't want me because...you didn't think I'd be a good Alpha since...” It was Matt's turn to cry as he stumbled backwards onto Foggy's bed.

  
“No, no. God, no. Matt, no, listen. I've never—God, Matt I only ever wanted to be yours. I just, I thought you didn't want me.” Foggy reached forward, but pulled back, unsure of what to do.

  
“Can I, Matt, can I please touch you?” Foggy asked, and Matt nodded hurriedly, stretching out his arms and offering his throat. Foggy sobbed before closing the gap between them and embracing Matt, burying his face in Matt's neck.

  
“You're home to me, you're home, and I thought I'd never have you. I thought I was such an idiot for thinking you could ever be mine or that I could ever be yours and I just—Matt.” Foggy breathed wetly against Matt's neck, tears still streaming down his face.

  
“I thought you were sleeping with Marci. Every time she came over I wanted to put my fist through something. Her, the wall, anything really. I thought you brought her over to put it in my face.” Matt stroked Foggy's hair as he put his face in his tangled curls.

  
“No, God, I mean. She wanted to—but she, no she knows how I feel about you. I really only had her over so you wouldn't smell me. I was embarrassed—I didn't want you to be uncomfortable with me being attracted to you, so I tried to hide it.” Foggy confessed to Matt's shoulder.

  
“That's why I couldn't smell you?” Matt could have laughed. For all his intelligence he was the dumbest person, sometimes.

  
Foggy hummed his admittance.

  
“What a pair we make, huh.” Matt did laugh at that, and kissed Foggy's hair.

  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, Matt sitting on the edge of Foggy's bed and Foggy half knelt between his legs, arms around his neck, while one of Matt's hands was in Foggy's hair and the other was rubbing up and down Foggy's back.

  
Foggy broke the quiet and tension-less air, “Okay, I know I'm not old or anything, but my leg is starting to go numb, and I'm pretty sure my knee might fall off when I stand up.”

  
“Okay,” Matt laughed and helped Foggy to his feet, then stood before his roommate, his omega, and leaned over to press a soft kiss to his lips.

  
Foggy's lips were warm and perfect and even just that chaste little kiss sent a buzz through Matt's body. Foggy leaned in for another kiss, this one a little less chaste, his hands going to Matt's face as the urgency of the kiss increased. Matt's hands were on Foggy's hips, but he slid them up and around to his back so that he could pull his omega closer. The thought still sent a thrill through him. His omega.

Foggy broke the kiss with a sense of reluctance, “Wait, wait seriously, my entire left leg is pins and needles right now. Just, gimme a sec.”

  
Matt put their foreheads together, “We have all the time in the world. You're mine. I'm yours.”

  
“Okay, yeah, as nice and let me emphasize, as true that is—not to be crude, but I need you in my ass like four weeks ago.” Foggy breathed, and Matt could hear his heart begin to race. Not out of nervousness, not out of fear, but out of excitement. Matt could smell Foggy's arousal spike, and Matt's own stirred in response.

  
“You don't know, how much it's taken out of me some days, to keep my hands to myself. Foggy, you—before you started hanging around Marci, you smelled so good. I wanted to jump you every other time I saw you, which coincidentally is why I had to leave in such a rush all the time.” Matt could feel his voice get rough, he was starting to actually smell Foggy around whatever block Marci put on him.

  
“I just thought you were avoiding me because you didn't like me.” Foggy laughed bitterly. Matt kissed him again, harder this time, causing their teeth to clink together once or twice as they finally got a taste of each other—for each other.

  
“I have never not liked you, Franklin Nelson.” Matt said raggedly.

  
Foggy made a noise in the back of his throat, “I have never not liked you, Matthew Murdock.”

  
Matt smiled, “Glad we got that settled, then.”

  
“Yep,” Foggy agreed, then grasped Matt by his shirt, “Now, please fuck me.”

  
Foggy kissed Matt again before starting at Matt's button down. Matt's hands went to Foggy's belt, pulling them through the loops in one swift motion.

  
“Damn, dude,” was all Foggy could say between kisses as he finally divested Matt of his shirt.

  
Foggy gently pushed Matt backwards onto his bed before tugging off his own shirt and pushing down his pants. Matt scurried to push his pants down his legs, dragging his boxers down with them, and heard Foggy's breath catch.

  
“I hope it's not weird to say, but you have a beautiful dick.” Foggy explained when he noticed Matt's confused face.

  
“Well, it's not weird now. If you'd said that a week ago…” Matt laughed, and Foggy did, too.

  
Foggy finished taking off his pants and shoes (and socks, because he's not an animal), and helped drag Matt's pants the rest of the way down his legs, letting his fingers drift over the skin that was revealed to him as he went. He heard Matt's breath hitch and the air had become slightly more serious. Foggy took off Matt's shoes, and his socks, and slid his pants and boxers onto the floor after them. For a moment, all Foggy could do was take in the sight that was Matt Murdock, naked, half hard, and sprawled out on his bed. It made Foggy's chest squeeze, and suddenly he was overcome with the beauty, and reality, of the moment.

  
Matt could hear the change in Foggy's breathing, so he leaned up onto his hands, and reached out to Foggy, “Hey. Hey, let me see you.”

  
Foggy gave Matt his hand and let Matt help pull him up onto the bed so that Foggy was straddling Matt's thighs. Matt ran his fingertips across Foggy's face, truly seeing his face for the first time, then both hands went to Foggy's neck, and he felt his omega's pulse quicken beneath his touch. He dragged his hands down Foggy's chest, stopping ever so briefly at his nipples just to give them a once over, and when Foggy sucked in a breath, Matt made a mental note to come back to them in earnest in a moment. Matt's hands continued down to Foggy's soft stomach, could feel the hesitation in Foggy as he did so, and it made Matt feel possessive. He surged up to bend awkward kisses to Foggy's tummy, and could feel Foggy relax under his touch. Matt's hands went to Foggy's lower back as he continued to kiss along his omega's torso. He could feel Foggy's cock getting harder and harder against Matt's stomach, and his own filling as well.

  
“Matt...” Foggy breathed and if Matt hadn't thought it would be too close to blasphemous, he would have said it sounded almost like a prayer.  
“Yes?” Matt's voice came out a lot rougher than he had expected.

  
“Are you...do you really want to do this? Do you really want me?” Matt didn't need eyesight to know that Foggy had his eyes squeezed shut, he was holding his breath, and was prepared for the worst.

  
Matt lowered his hands to squeeze Foggy's ass, “I do, Foggy. I really want you. Do you? You don't have to, if you're not ready.”

  
Foggy let out his breath. Relief. “I want to, Matty. I want you.”

  
A pause, and then a groan, “God, Matt, I'm already so wet for you.”

  
It was only then that Matt realized that Foggy had snaked a hand behind him and pushed a few fingers into himself. When Foggy pulled his hand away the smell hit Matt liked the first time Stick hit him. Not out of nowhere, but it still knocked him on his ass.

  
Matt wanted so badly to just get inside Foggy, to hurry up and knot him, claim him, breed him up with Matt's pups. The thougth was overwhelming so instead he returned to Foggy's nipples, sucking one into his mouth as he lightly rolled the other one with his thumb and middle finger. Foggy keened and Matt knew he was on the right track.

  
Foggy replaced the fingers he'd probed into his ass to open himself up as Matt continued laving at his nipples. It was a weird angle, and in all honesty kneeling on the bed was cutting off the circulation to his legs again, but he didn't care. Matt was going to fuck him, knot him, even. There was nothing in the world (except for Matt) that could keep him from that.

  
“Foggy?” Matt breathed against his omega's chest.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Condoms, do you...Foggy I don't have any.” Matt admitted, sounding sheepish and shy.

  
“Bedside drawer, buddy. Bought 'em before move in, just in case. Never thought we'd get to use 'em.” Foggy reached over Matt to grab the box, and tear out one of the foil packages. He tore it open, and sat back further on Matt's legs so he could get a good angle as he carefully pinched the tip of the condom and began unrolling it down Matt's cock.

  
Matt gasped at the contact, “You didn't have to do that, you know.”

  
Foggy shrugged, “I wanted to. And I shrugged, by the way.”

  
Matt laughed, “Come here.”

  
“Yes, Alpha.” Foggy had said it jokingly but something about it made Matt's chest swell. He kissed Foggy, but quickly had flipped them over so that Matt was on top.

  
“Okay, I'm only gonna tell you this now, but thank fuck, because my legs were about to die on me, man.” Foggy laughed as Matt smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips, then down his jaw. Matt trailed kiss down Foggy's chest to his hipbones which made Foggy gasp and twitch slightly.

  
Matt kissed down to the insides of Foggy's thighs, completely ignoring Foggy's now quite impressive hard on, to shove his nose just behind his omega's balls and ever so tentatively lick at the slick that was coming from his hole. Foggy cursed and Matt did it again, only more assuredly, and Foggy's whole body seemed to shake with it. Matt stored it away for another day, another round even. Right now, he needed to be inside Foggy.

  
Matt knelt on the bed and pushed Foggy's legs apart, settling between them ever so gently, letting their cocks rub together in sweet friction as Matt kissed Foggy hungrily. Soon the rubbing began to grow frantic, and Foggy was whining in the back of his throat.

  
“Please, Matt, please. I need it, I need you. Please, Alpha.” Foggy was panting and one of his hands had come between their bodies to wrap around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming too soon.  
Well, and who was Matt to deny his omega? Especially since he had asked so perfectly. Matt told Foggy as much, and it made Foggy's eyes roll into the back of his head as Matt put one of his own fingers into Foggy, testing to see how much prep he actually needed to do.

  
“God, Foggy, you're so wet. You barely need any prep, you already did some yourself. You're so good, so good for me, my Omega. My Foggy. I love you, I love you.” Matt panted as he pushed two and then three fingers into Foggy, the resistance was basically nothing and his fingers slid right in and out. Matt lifted his hand to lick the slick from his fingers. He could tell Foggy was watching him, could tell by the spiked arousal, and the barely there whine in the back of Foggy's throat.

  
“Please.” Foggy's voice was barely above a whisper, but Matt could hear the begging in it.

  
“Okay, okay, Foggy. I've got you, I've got you.” Matt reassured him as he lined up with Foggy's hole and began to press the blunt head of his cock into him. He went in with almost no resistance, and Matt panted, let out a groan before pushing further in until he bottomed out. He reached up to touch Foggy's face, to see the blissed out look that marked his features.

  
Matt tried to go slow to start, but Foggy kept pulling him back in, like he was made for him.

  
“Like you were made for me,” Matt babbled.

  
Soon Matt was pounding into him at a near brutal pace, his knot already swelling to being almost unbearable, but Foggy was only panting and asking for more.

  
“Foggy, I'm gonna come.” Matt warned, before wrapping a hand around Foggy's cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. Foggy bit his hand to keep from shouting as he came, and Matt bit down on Foggy's neck to do the same as he felt his orgasm pull through him while his knot inflated fully, tying them together. Matt collapsed on top of Foggy, and kissed him lazily before angling himself so he could lay his head on Foggy's chest.

  
It took a few minutes for both of them to catch their breath enough to even try speaking to each other, but once they did, Matt spoke first, “So, definitely not where I thought this night was headed.”

  
“Where did you think it was headed again? My brain is all over my stomach right now,” Foggy said, gesturing to the come that was now going to be the superglue between their stomachs.

  
“Thought we were gonna go separate ways, never see each other again.” Matt reminded him.

  
Foggy sighed happily, “I'm pretty glad it went this way, myself.”

  
Matt smiled, “Me, too.”

  
“Hey, Matt?” Foggy asked after a pause.

  
“Yeah, Fog?”

  
“I love you, too, you know.”

  
Matt smiled again, stroking Foggy's face, “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
